


Release

by SilverPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPrince/pseuds/SilverPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one troll that John hasn't really gotten to know yet. Little does he know how well he will soon get to know Equius Zahhak - or how well Equius will bring him to know the darkest corners of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Out of all the trolls – and there sure were a lot of them! - the one John wanted to get to know the most was the sweaty one. Equius. He seemed to give everyone else the creeps, which was understandable, because Equius was probably the creepiest person he had ever seen. But that just made him all the more interesting, and John had vowed that he would soon be Equius' best friend. Or, at the very least, a good pal.

The first step was actually speaking to him. Equius stayed in his room almost constantly, which was fine, but made it hard to get to talk with him. John gathered that that was the point. But no one could resist the awesome force of John Egbert's friendly demeanor!

Just as John was walking up to the door, it opened and Tavros strode out, smacking right into him.

“Oh, goodness, I'm sorry!” Tavros' face turned chocolate brown in embarrassment. “I meant to stop but my legs didn't listen!”

“I wired them properly,” came a hollow voice from further in the room. There was almost no light coming from inside; the door frame looked like a portal into void. “It is your own pitiful and degraded nervous system that is causing the disconnect.”

“R-right,” said Tavros, staring at his particularly shiny feet.

“Try not to be so difficult and your body should adjust,” said Equius, coming forward into the light. “And it goes without saying, stay away from-”

“Stairs,” Tavros completed. Equius' face looked as if he had just swallowed sour milk, though his cheeks were tinged blue. “It is not your place to interrupt someone of my blood.” He paused. “Though... I commend you for gaining the spinal fortitude necessary to do so. It is... a good sign.”

There were not words for how goofy Tavros' smile was as he walked down the hall.

“You must forgive the lowblood,” Equius said, turning to John. “I have just re-wired and optimized his legs. The process was... far too much for his mind or body to process.” He sighed. “It was testing.”

John tried to tune out the trolls' alien classism. Equius and Eridan were the worst – in fact, practically only – offenders, but they each said enough of it for the other ten trolls. “Well, I was wondering-”

“You desire something of me? What is it you command?” Then a pause. “Forgive me for interrupting.”

“Oh no, I don't command anything!” He could feel his face burning.

Equius bowed deeply. “My mind is far weaker than yours and I admit, the complexities of how human leadership works escape me.”

John was now full-on blushing. “I just wanted to hang out,” he said, with a weak chuckle. “No need to treat me as... such an authority. I just want to be your friend!" There would never be a point where being called a leader wouldn't make him feel awkward, but being treated like this was on a completely different level.

Equius stared. He opened his mouth, but then shut it. Apparently he didn't know quite how to respond. There was a distinct sheen on his skin, and even drops falling down his face. “Do you wish to enter my respiteblock?” His voice was suddenly even more hollow.

No one but Nepeta got into Equius' room, with the occasional exception of Tavros. It was almost an honor to get invited inside. “Sure,” John said, smiling. The troll slunk backwards into his room, fading into the darkness. Yep, still creepy.

“Um, is there a light?” John asked, gingerly taking two steps into the room.

“Oh. Yes,” Equius said. Within moments, fluorescent lights flickered to life, revealing the chaotic mess that was the troll's room. One of those cocoon things Trolls slept in was to his left, and a workbench was along the far wall. Robots in various states of disrepair were scattered across the room, with limbs, gears, and scrap metal littering the floor. The smell of sweat was in the air, and it was warmer than any other troll's room. Basically what he had expected.

“What do all these robots do?” John asked, standing face to face with one. He examined his distorted reflection in its round, red eyes, giggling at how big his nose looked.

“These models are primarily for combat,” Equius explained. “Fairly basic, but very _strong_.” There was a quaver in his voice. Had that always been there? It was so hard to tell, Equius usually spoke so quietly. “I have been working on some other models, if you would like to see...”

“Do they have lasers?” John grinned at Equius.

“No... but if you need such a design, I could provide it... I would be... most honored. Is there anything you would like?”

“Oh, no, not really. I don't need a robot! I wouldn't want to waste your time.”

“My time is yours to waste,” Equius said. There was the quaver again; he was sure it hadn't been that loud before.

“Erm,” John said. “It's okay, really... but thank you!”

Equius was standing rigidly, staring directly at John. “I...” He stammered. “Forgive me... I merely... I have wished for quite some time to approach you.”

John felt his face splitting into a huge grin likely goofier even than Tavros'. All this time, people had been writing him off as creepy, but he just wanted a new friend! John really wanted to hug him, but... the sweat. 

“Well, new friend, what do you want to do?” Equius was silent. “Don't be shy!” John urged. 

“Perhaps... you should tell me what to do. I would like that.” 

The happy, tingly feeling burgeoning in John's soul felt like it had been punched out of him. The creepy was back, in full force. “Er.”

Equius fell to his knees. “I am foolish and impudent,” he said, hanging is head. “I beg your forgiveness... the rustblood became hopelessly aroused as I handled him during the procedure and it has... altered my mood. Your presence here has caused further... further... I am not in a stable condition,” he said. “I need... I need to be corrected. Please.”

John took a step back. “I... uh...” His knees felt weak. “I...” He turned and left the room, unable to even process what had just happened. He swore he could ear Equius' quavering breath even at the end of the hall.

**

After a full dinner, John went to bed early that night. He stripped down into his underwear and laid atop the covers. The breeze from his fan across his bare skin felt better than the blankets would. His head hit the pillow, wild bangs scattering over his field of vision. Only the hiss of moving air and his heartbeat were in his ears. 

Peace.

A tingling sensation curled in the pit of his stomach – no, more like a spark. A long exhale split the air. His right hand found its way to his waistband, thumb at his navel and his pinky toying with the elastic. His hips shifted, and the sparks in his stomach grew stronger. Slowly, his hand crept to his side and hooked under his waistband and then pulled down his briefs. The cool sheets on his bare bottom gave him goosebumps.

“Hnnnn,” he sighed. He was rock hard. The breeze rolled across him, sending lightning down his spine. Without even thinking, his left hand swept across the ridges and valleys of his abdomen and found his nipples. One touch and his chest arced; he bit his lip to muffle a whimper. Unable to stand it anymore, he grasped himself.

“ _I need to be corrected. Please_.” It was almost as if Equius had been two inches from his ear, his voice was so loud in his head.

“Fuck,” John said aloud. There was a stream of precum dribbling across his fingers. He sat up, moving his hand down slightly. He could see Equius on his knees, breath shaking, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. John grasped tighter.

“ _Tell me what to do_ ,” Equius whispered.

The air from the fan was fire across his body. The sparks in his stomach exploded and he felt almost like he had climaxed. Something had awoken inside John Ebgert. Equius would get what he wanted.

He threw on a robe and walked briskly to Equius' room, rapping on the door. “Open the door,” he said.

Equius was at the door again, still blue in the face, still sweaty. He opened his mouth to say something, but John spoke over him. “Are you still feeling impudent and foolish?”

Sweat rolled down Equius' cheek.

“Get inside and get on your knees,” John said.

Without a word, the troll stepped backward and fell to his knees with a thump. John shut the door behind him. The only light in the room was coming from the red, glowing robot eyes. He might have asked about it, but at this point he didn't care. His robe fell to the ground and he grabbed the back of Equius' head. Something strange and dark had taken a hold of him. He had never done this before, but nothing had ever felt better.

“Suck my dick.”

Without skipping a beat, Equius' lips were on John's cock.

“ _Watch the teeth!_ ” John barked. He grabbed a fistful of the troll's hair and yanked back, pulling his head away. Glaring, human eyes met sunglasses. With his free hand, John knocked them off and stared at him. Equius was wide-eyed, his irises as blue as the blush in his face. His expression was a strange mix of arousal and desire to please, and it made John's heart race. He nodded, and then moved back and took all of John within his mouth. He was slow and dedicated, his tongue moving lightly in circles around his cock.

“How's this make you feel? Feel good to get ordered around? Yeah?” John didn't know where the words were coming from, but damn if it didn't feel good to say them. Perhaps this demon had been inside him all along, but it had taken Equius to bring it to the fore. Maybe that's why he had sought him out – for release.

“Mmmmmmf,” John said. It was almost too much to handle. His left hand gripped his bottom, digging his fingernails, as pleasure began to fog his mind.

“Stop,” John breathed. Equius pulled away again and looked up expectantly, mouth agape, almost adoringly. “I want you to fuck me,” he said plainly.

“You... wish for _me_ to penetrate you?” Equius looked confused.

“Do it!” John said.

Equius stood and picked John up bridal style, setting him down on the workbench. It was cold steel, but polished smooth. Practically _made_ for such defiling. “Will you require... lubrication?”

“As long as it's not motor oil,” John said.

For several agonizing seconds, Equius rummaged through various drawers until he pulled out a small, bright green bottle. John averted his gaze; it was probably better he _not_ see what trolls use as lube. There was a _fwump_ as Equius dropped his pants, and then slick sounds as he applied the contents of the bottle.

Cool fingers grabbed John's thighs. “Prepare yourself,” he said in hushed tones. Almost reverent tones.

“Nnnnnnnngh,” John moaned as slippery fingers entered him. They circled around, reaching every point they could, each twist and turn pure ecstasy. John could feel his pulse on every inch of his skin, and a warmth – almost an ache – overwhelmed his bottom half. His hands flew to his chest, pressing his nipples. “Ffffffuck me.” His voice was an octave above normal. “You skulking creeper _bitch_ , fuck me!” John could almost taste fire on his breath – and then there was fire inside him.

“Yyyyyyessssss,” John breathed, going at his nipples with furious vigor.

Equius lifted John's legs and set them atop his shoulders, his long fingernails digging into John's soft, alabaster thighs. Slowly, he pushed further, with John writhing and moaning increasingly. “Please, remain still, I worry my _strength_ -”

That strange and excited darkness within him seemed to speak through him. “I can handle it.” The sparks in the pit of his stomach were lightning now, filling every inch of him with passion. Whatever this was that had overtaken him, it had been sequestered for far too long. Never had John had such a _primal need_ to be fucked – to be fucked on _his_ terms as _he_ dictated. He lifted his bottom slightly, bidding the troll entrance. “Come on, show me what you can do. That's an _order_.”

Equius wasted no time. Deftly, he slid John down off the table and picked him up, holding him at the sides, legs dangling on his back, bulge in to the hilt. “I am yours to command,” he said, pulling back and thrusting upwards.

John lost the ability to speak. A series of squeaks morphing into moans escaped his lips, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Buck teeth bit down hard on his lips. Both hands moved down to his cock, grasping it from base to head, and with each thrust of Equius', a smack split the air and a pulse of pure pleasure rocked John's body.

“Open... your mouth...” John gasped. No sooner did Equius oblige than John climax. The stream hit the troll's top lip, splattering on his face, some making it into his mouth. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his entire body alight in fire and lightning, his vision white, and his entire form shaking. A second shot hit Equius' forehead, getting into his hair and dripping down near his eye. For a moment, the troll slowed. “ _No_!” John moaned. “Keep going. Put me down on my hands and knees and fuck me until I come again.” The demon was not yet sated.

Equius pulled out and swiped a swath of robots from the floor with a sweeping kick. John was set into the open space and set his face onto the cold tile floor. He could feel cuts in his side from where Equius had grabbed him, and there was a dull ache present within him, but he raised his bottom anyway. The troll grabbed it and held it for a moment, but just before John could object, he pushed his bulge back in. It was easily the largest he had ever had, it was like a- well, he didn't want to say it.

“You like this? Yeah?” It was hard to speak with his cheek to the floor, but the sound of it just aroused him further.

“It is... exquisite,” he answered with heaving breath.

“Give it up and talk like the vulgar trash you are,” John barked. Equius' only response was to roar and slam into John so hard his knees collapsed. Equius picked him up and held him at the chest and around the neck, breathing in his ear. John pushed back onto Equius as Equius pushed into him, stuffing his thumb in his mouth and biting down hard. He wasn't so much breathing anymore as constantly moaning, and stars were again creeping in the corners of his vision.

“Going to climax,” Equius grunted, tightening his arm against John's neck.

“Don't you dare,” John said, lifting his head up to speak more clearly. “Don't you _fucking_ dare.”

A whimper that grew into a moan filled John's right ear. “But- highb-”

“You are here to make _me_ come, you got that?” His voice was almost a hiss. “Come on, fuck me.”

Equius pushed John flat onto the floor, the heel of his huge hand digging into the human's back. Then Equius fell upon him, thrusting madly. He bit at John's ear, gnashing and grunting. The troll was shaking, practically shuddering, and absolutely sopping with sweat. “Hnnnn... hnnnnn,” Equius moaned. “Must... maintain control.”

Equius was pounding right at John's sweet spot. Soon enough, John was shaking along with him. “You're gonna lose it,” John said through clenched teeth. Venom laced his words. “You're _pathetic_.”

The troll's voice cracked and he squeaked, rolling over to his side and grabbing John's cock. “I am a useless wriggler and forever in your thrall!” He was beginning to lose his rhythm, but pounded with all his strength as he moved his hand up and down.

“Remember that,” John grunted. His vision went white again and he orgasmed – just as Equius let out a great, warbling scream and came globes-deep into John, shaking so badly he was almost like a vibrator. He continued to thrust until his strength was sapped, and he and John collapsed together.

The next room over, Dave turned to Rose and said “See, this is why we don't put eldritch abominations in John's soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written either John or Equius much (in fact, I've never written Equius before), let alone smut, but the idea struck me and I figured it was good to force myself out of my comfort zone a bit.


End file.
